


Do You Know What I'm Thinking?

by Minzyk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance kink, M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minzyk/pseuds/Minzyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Ivan are in an office alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know What I'm Thinking?

Alfred was in Ivan's office.

He stared at the Russian in front of him. He took in his large frame, his ankle resting on the opposite knee, his hand holding up his head, as if he was bored. But Alfred new better. Once he locked eyes with Ivan, he could tell that Ivan was feeling the exact opposite of what his posture had been telling the American.

The intensity of Ivan's eyes after he finished analyzing Alfred's body language and met his blue eye's, was heightened. The room's temperature seemed to get feverish with the intensity of their stare down.

Alfred's glasses slid slightly lower on his nose, causing blue eyes to look at purple eyes over the brim of them. His mouth upturned,"What are you thinking about?"

Ivan's mouth twitched with the barest hint of a smile, before he lifted his head from where it rested on its hands, and sat back against his chair as if relaxing. He interlocked his fingers on his lap. "Oh nothing." Ivan's purple eyes scanned Alfred's body once again before meeting his blue ones. An innocent smile formed,"Nothing at all."

Alfred grinned,"Really? Do you know what I'm thinking?"

Ivan kept his smile, but raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly he was pinned to his chair, arms blocking both sides of him, and a face so close to his, that their noses were side by side. Ivan looked up at Alfred's eyes startled. Alfred smirked wide, and leaned in, his lips practically touching the Russian's ear and began in a intense whisper.

"My name written all over you, no inch of skin blank for anyone to question who you belong to. You completely dyed in my colors. The sound of my name as it rolls off your tongue in a plea. The way you sound as you beg for mercy. The look of your wrists as they are bound with my flag."

The smile had fallen off of Ivan's face by now, his eyes narrowing with every word the other whispered. He looked at the younger nation from the corner of his eyes and noting the smirk on the other's face.

"Is that so?" Ivan said calmly.

Alfred didn't have a chance to respond before he was slammed onto Ivan's desk, the larger man pressing down his lower body against the other's, and pinning the American's wrists over his head. Alfred winced at the force, before glaring at the Russian from the corner of his eyes. Both of them were breathing hard. Ivan spoke hoarsely, his lips grazing Alfred's ear with every word.

"I will write my name in your deepest crevices. I will own you inside and out. I will make sure that you will never stop thinking about me, not even for a moment. I will mark you as mine. I will make it so that you can never forget about me, because I will dye you my colors. I will make sure that every time you look in the mirror you will think of me. And I will see you bound, blind-folded, and gagged with my flag."

Ivan bit the side of the American's glasses and cast it away as he lifted his upper body from Alfred's, taking in the younger nation's appearance. The redness of his skin from the heat, his shirt stuck to his body from perspiration, his blue eyes only slightly clouded with want, which Ivan intended to fix later, staring straight at Ivan, and his lips upturned in a challenging smirk.

"Is that so?"

Ivan scanned the nation beneath him, fighting against his need and want.

"How are you going to do that?"

Ivan's purple eyes snapped back to Alfred's blue ones. He licked his lips,"You want an instruction?"

Alfred grabbed Ivan's collar and brought his face to his, their lips lightly grazing each other's.

"I want a demonstration."


End file.
